Rolling in the Deep- Ipod challenge
by LaMerr
Summary: Ipod challenge- 10 ficlets (?) written within the space of time the song played. A short story of love lost and found.


Ipod challenge- 10 ficlets (?) written within the space of time the song played.

I did skip one song it was 15 mins long and I felt that wasn't in the spirit of the challenge, unlike the 16 sec interlude that threw me for a loop.

Drake – Brand New

Severus Snape was a new man, free finally free! Today his last community service requirement had been completed as he delivered his last batch of unpaid potions work to St Mungos, he was free now to ask this precious witch to be his, he opened the door and found the house still, where was she?

He found the letter on his table, she was sorry, she knew he needed his freedom, she didn't want to be a burden, as if there was the slightest chance she could ever.

He sat tears falling, always too late Severus, a new man and all that change for naught he would never be able to show her he was truly brand new, hell no! He began to write.

Pink – Sober

Hermione put her drink down, she stared across the room at the open window wondering why she never answered his owls, she questioned if he still cared, her heart cried that it was over there was no way he would still want her, the silly woman so broken from war she ran from her only place of peace to a broken place of fire whiskey and uncomfortable laughter.

She accio-ed her last vial of sober up, spinning it in her palm, should she? Oh she wanted him back! It used to be so good, she opened the vial and swallowed, feeling her body drain of the alcohol yes she was going for her man.

Roman's Revenge – Nicki M & Eminem

She stood in the shadows watching him, he didn't smile but the woman across from him insinuated herself between him and the door with gentle touches, she wanted him to snarl and throw her arms off her didn't, oh how she hated the dumb blonde bitch, she was touching her man! He'd promised to always love her and only her!

And him, she wanted to scream at him, she wanted revenge, she had been home drinking herself to an early grave and he was flirting with these flighty whores!

His eyes came up recognition filtered across his face, he removed the woman's hand and strode to the door. Hermione?

Road to Zion- D Marley & Nas

He walked towards her slowly, wand pressed to his hand tightly he felt as if he was walking towards his future or his death, she maybe polyjuiced or a mirage of his weary mind, Hermione had not been out of her small apartment in near a year, she had returned every owl he'd sent, Potter had been tempted to use his authority as an auror to enter the house but they had decided against it, she would hex first and ask questions later, they gave her time and hoped that she would return to them no longer the frail wraith she had become, and there she stood watching him, thin but her eyes clear, he had hope she had left this dark period behind her; he prayed to Merlin as he crossed the street.

Standing in front of Hermione he waited for her to speak, waited for some sign she was who she appeared to be.

Money Trees- Kendrick Lamar

Rita Skeeter watched the pair, the Potion Master's slow path across the road to the frail wraith of a woman with the mad hair, Hermione Granger!

This was a veritable money tree, she prodded her camera man to take a discrete photo, if the photo showed a half of the vulnerability of the staid man, and the worry that crossed the young woman's thin face she knew they would sell every paper!

They stood facing each other not speaking! Looking each other in the eye deeply, she wondered how they, the wizarding world had all missed this? There must have been a relationship between the two, both looked petrified, scared to speak, Hermione moved first placing a hand against the sour man's cheek, the photographer took another picture, the pair turned at the sound and the last shot was the girl wrapped in his arms as he disapperated them away.

Rita smiled and clapped the photographer on his back this was their golden pay day.

Below my feet- Mumford and sons

She stumbled when the earth reappeared beneath her feet, he held her tightly still refusing to let her go, they were before a small cottage, she shivered this was not Diagon Alley this was the country it was some degrees colder.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and she shivered again, his voice wove that spell that it always did, time had not decimated her desire for him or his for her it seemed.

He gripped her cold hand as they walked up the path to the door, she remembered those long fingers so well, she had watched them in class, as his apprentice and later as his lover, Severus always teacher never pupil.

Back – Janet Jackson 18 sec interlude.

"Please come in?" He opened the door bending stiffly at the waist.

Falling – The Civil Wars

She knew if she stepped thru the door there was no going back, up to this point she could pretend she had been sleep walking, walking through this door would be confirmation to him that she wanted him, that she was willing to walk this long path with him, that she would never let him go, that she had never fallen out of love.

She stepped over the threshold holding her breath, and then she was drowning in his scent as he enfolded her in his blackness, citrus and musk, the faint scents of potions, home.

Their lips touched soft tentative kisses that spoke for their souls, she was not sleep walking.

S&M- Rihanna

It had been days since the article had been run, the picture of her reaching for him and him sinking into her touch, they had not left the cottage since. They had played their games, him tied to the bed powerless to stop her hands, her lips as she tortured him and he had turned the tables on her, worshiping her like no other, until his face was coated with her juices and her throat was sore from calling his name, Severus!

Oh why had she run? The exchange of power thrilled her, the scent of him made her weak, this was so bad and yet so good, he pulled a flogger from the back of his wardrobe, she smiled a bright smile, "Yes Severus" was her sibilant cry.

Rolling in the deep -Adele

He watched her sleep, his heart full to bursting, her hair across the pillow tangled in the stone of the ring she wore, he knew it was large near ostentatious but he couldn't help himself, he had felt the need to find the most perfect color of blood red ruby he could. She rolled again and reached across the bed, oh how did this diminutive witch hold his heart and very soul so in her hand?

He held the hand stilling it, to lay a kiss on it, he felt peace, he had it all! He felt happiness burst from deep inside, it rolled thru him and the tears than ran down his cheeks were ones of pure joy.


End file.
